Hermione Granger
Hermione Granger is a Muggle-born witch in the same year group as Harry and Jim Potter. She is one of Harry Potter's close friends. Biography Family Lineage Though nominally a Muggle-born witch, Hermione is descended from the Dagworth-Granger family through her father's squib heritage. Though not an Ancient and Noble or Noble House, the Dagworth-Granger family is known for their natural potion-making skills. In fact, Hermione's distant cousin Hector Dagworth-Granger is best known as the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. Despite their lack of clout in the political sector, the Dagworth-Granger family maintains a deep pride in their pure-blood roots. Cressida Dagworth-Granger, the current head of the family, refused to accept Hermione's relationship to their family on the basis that "the Dagworth-Granger family has never produced any squibs in its illustrious history, that she would not stand for any Mudblood besmirching Dagworth-Granger's name and legacy." Early Life Hermione was raised the only daughter of two Muggle dentists, Dan and Emma Granger, making her letter from Hogwarts her first form of contact with the Wizarding world. Despite her non-magical upbringing, she took quickly to wand-based spellcasting, successfully trying several spells from her textbooks before arriving at Hogwarts. Book 1 - The Prince of Slytherin Hermione sets off for Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, where, while helping Neville Longbottom find his toad, she strikes up a quick friendship with Harry Potter. After being Sorted into Gryffindor, she clashes with Jim Potter and Draco Malfoy and starts up an inter-House study group, through which she befriends several other students in her year. She also invents a pair of magically linked parchments, allowing her to communicate with Harry from across the castle. When a rampaging troll breaks into the castle, she uses the parchment to meet up with Harry and rescue Neville. After she, Neville, Jim, and Ron Weasley discover the Cerberus in the third floor corridor, she mistakenly suspects Severus Snape of attempting to steal the Philospher's Stone, lighting him on fire during Jim's first Quidditch match. Meanwhile, she calms her relationships with both Jim and Draco, and also agreeing to tutor Draco's vassals, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, for money. Unfortunately, Quirrell, the true aspiring thief, uses a Confundus Charm on Hermione's DADA exam to kidnap her, Ron, Jim, and Neville, using her parchments to lure Harry to save them. With the help of Harry, Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini, Hermione is able to escape the room of the Mirror of Erised. She closes out the school year by ranking first in her year, returning to her Muggle family for the summer holidays. Book 2 - The Secret Enemy Before arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione attends Jim's ill-fated birthday party, where she meets an emotionally fragile Luna Lovegood. Though she defends Luna from bullies on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione continues to regard Luna's fantastic descriptions of Nargles and Wrackspurts with skepticism. However, upon taking Gilderoy Lockhart's quiz, Hermione is one of the only students in Hogwarts to correctly identify their existence, qualifying her for one of Lockhart's research teams, Team Mysterioso. By observing Luna's memories, she is able to witness Nargles and Wrackspurts, solidifying her belief in Luna's visions and leading her to be protective over the younger girl. Hermione's efforts to help Luna explore her strange gift lead her, Lockhart, Harry, Ginny Weasley, and Penelope Clearwater to view Luna's memory of her mother's death and the casting of the Imago Dei, over which they are all sworn to secrecy. When the Chamber of Secrets attacks start, Hermione's study group attempts to investigate the cause. Hermione talks to Hagrid about his expulsion from Hogwarts, eliminating him as a suspect. Later, when Jim is exposed as a Parselmouth, Hermione correctly deduces that Harry is as much a Parselmouth as his twin, but Blaise encourages her to learn Occlumency before confirming her information. Despite her efforts to stay ahead of the petrifications, she is one of the students trapped in the staffroom during the possessed Ron's mass petrification of the staff. Once she is revived, Hermione is barely able to reassume her top class ranking, egging on her friendly competition with her study group friends. At the end of the year, she arranges to meet with Blaise in Italy over the summer, with the hope of learning Occlumency. Book 3 - The Death Eater Menace Ongoing. Physical Appearance Hermione is described as having bushy brown hair. Personality & Traits Hermione is characterized by her intelligence and strong natural magical abilities. Though she is initially overeager to the point of offending other students, and overly proud of her Muggle heritage, through her strong friendships with her Slytherin classmates she is able to embrace her more logical side, becoming more grounded and down-to-earth. As Hermione continues her education at Hogwarts, she begins to feel more grounded in the Wizarding world, entirely ignoring the non-magical side of the city on her brief trip to Magical Florence. However, her passion for helping others and for broadening magical understanding of the Muggle world is still a core part of her personality, leading her to participate in a Wizarding Muggle Studies class in her third year at Hogwarts and become a founding member of the Society for the Prevention of Abusive Magic. Magical Abilities & Skills Hermione is described as a magical prodigy, capable of near-instant mastery of difficult spells. As she is also an avid reader, Hermione's ability to cast rare or difficult spells is often self-taught, and her sources of information are sometimes not explained. Her natural spellcasting abilities are often augmented by her near-eidetic memory, which allows her to recall minor details forgotten or ignored by others. Despite very little formal training, Hermione also possesses natural Occlumency shields, which develop quickly under repeated basic training. Behind the Scenes No casting description has been given for Hermione. Canon Divergence In Harry Potter canon, Hermione is not described as having any natural affinity for the mind arts. However, in Prince of Slytherin, Hermione has natural Occlumency shields, that develop fully with minimal training. References Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Gryffindors Category:Muggle-Borns Category:SPAM Category:Mind magics